Birthday Blues
by butterflies4ever
Summary: One-Shot! It's Sakura's birthday and she's all alone! Syaoran left when she was 15, and now she's turning 21! Syaoran is also in China, or is he? R/R!


                                                                                    Birthday Blues

SL:  Short one-shot fic.  Sweet and fluffy S+S.  Sakura is turning 21 and she is all alone.  Syaoran left when she was 15 and   Syaoran is in China…or is he?  

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS!  It belongs to the beautiful and talented CLAMP! 

"…." Talking

'…' thinking

~~~***…***~~~ change of place/time

Birthday Blues

Sakura Kinimoto yawned and stretched as she sat up and looked at the time.  12:30.  Usually her brother or her father woke her up by now.   Sakura changed into jeans and a pink t-shirt and brushed her hair and ran downstairs.  It was empty.  Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch a little disappointed.  Today was her 21st birthday and she was home alone.  She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

Hey Sakura,

Happy Birthday!  I'm sorry we couldn't be there when you woke up but the site called me and asked Touya and I to come and help with something!  I hope you have a great day!  Love you!  By the ay, Yukito will also be coming with us!

Dad and Touya

Sakura threw out the note as she continued to make breakfast.

"Morning Sakura!  Happy Birthday!  Mmmm!  Pancakes!  Yummy!" Kero said flying into the kitchen.  Kero quickly finished the pancakes and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kero asked.

"Hmmm…oh nothing. Umm…weren't you going to leave for England today?" Sakura asked.

"Ohhh yeah!  Well, I should get going!  Bye Sakura!  See you soon!  Have a happy birthday!" Kero said giving her a hug before flying off.  

Sakura sighed and cleaned up the dishes. It was going to be a long day.  No one home, and Kero gone.  She sighed and pulled on her shoes and walked out.

The streets of **Tomoeda** were pretty empty.  The soft warm breeze blew in the spring day, the trees making a small rustling sound.  Cherry Blossom trees lined the streets.  She turned into Penguin Park and sat down on the swing.  She thought back to her Card Captor days and when she had come here and Syaoran had comforted her when she had told Yukito her feelings.  There were children playing around so Sakura left and walked towards her old school.  Tomoeda Elementary School.  She walked down through the street and past the high school.  She had long past graduated and was attending a university just outside of town.  She was off for spring break for a week and Tomoyo and her mom had decided to go on a little vacation. Tomoyo had said she'd be back the day after Sakura's birthday and that she was very sorry for missing it.  Walking past some shops she stepped into a café.  Ordering a small lunch she slowly ate it, paid and left.  

Her boring day was going slowly.  She walked down a path.  Benches were scattered in different places and trees lined down the path.  A lake sat at the edge of the grass and petals floated along the top.  She decided to head home and find something to do there.

Unlocking her door she entered and fell on the couch.  Grabbing the remote she turned on the television and flicked through the channels until she reached a certain one.  It was just boring news but something caught her eye.  'Li Clan'.  

"The Li Clan Leader has seemed to have disappeared and cannot be found anywhere.  Syaoran Li's mother won't say anything except that he's gone and he may not be in Hong Kong anymore…details will be followed at 6." Said a reporter.

"He's gone?  But where would he go and why would he leave!  He has duties of the clan to deal with!" Sakura wondered loud.  A flash of a green aura could be felt but quickly faded.  'My imagination!' she shook her head.  Walking to her room she opened her closet door.  Balloons, streams and cards feel out.  She smiled.  No one had forgotten at least.  Picking up the cards and a big box that sat in the middle, she sat down on her bed and opened the first card.

Dear Sakura,

Hope you have a wonderful birthday and great day!

Love, Dad

Opening the next one, she laughed.  It had pictures of Sakura in previous battle costumes, like the one used to capture the Shadow Card, her first costume and others, like the Big Card.

Happy Birthday Sakura! I'm sorry to have missed it!  Be back tomorrow though!  Miss you lots!  

Your Friend, Tomoyo

P.S. New design on the back of card!

Sakura flipped it over and saw a picture of a long pink dress.  Blue flowers were lined around the bottom, and was sleeveless.  She smiled and picked up another.  It had a picture of her and Syaoran on the front, she opened it and saw it was from who she least expected.

Hey Kaijuu, (SL:  GUESS WHO!J)

Hope you have a great birthday!  And smile!  Just because the gaaa…Syaoran is gone 

Doesn't mean you have to be sad!  You never know! Happy Birthday!

Your Brother, Touya.

"SCARY!" Sakura giggled.  She picked up the next one.  A messy drawing of Kero was on the front and a picture of Sakura when she captured Wood Card.  She giggled and opened it up.

Hey Sakura,

Have a great Birthday!  Open up the Sakura book and wait for a surprise! 

Your Friendly Guardian Beast of the Clow, Cerberus 

Also, your great friend, Kero!

"The Sakura Book?" Sakura wondered.  She decided to read the rest of the cards and open the box before going to the Sakura Book.

Taking the next 7 cards, half were on green paper, and half were on pink.  On the front of each card was a picture of the capture of the Flower, Jump, Bubbles, Float, Silent and a picture of her and Syaoran the day he left, and a picture of Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and herself.  Each card said the same thing on the inside.

Hey Sakura,

Happy Birthday!  I miss you so much! Each card is for every year I've missed.  All the pictures are done by Tomoyo!  Miss you lots and see you soon!  And I'm really sorry!

Love Syaoran.

"See you soon?  What's he talking about?" Sakura thought.  Putting all the cards in a pile she took the box and opened it.  She smiled as tears watered in her eyes.  The design of the dress was an actual dress.  She carefully lifted it out and quickly put it on.  She smiled to her self as she looked in a full-length mirror.  She looked gorgeous in it. Brushing her hair and putting in a pink clip and the matching earrings that came with it, she looked as if she were ready for a casual walk in the park or a big dinner party.  Sitting down she pulled out a note.

Dress from Tomoyo, the box with pink and green wrapping from Syaoran, the box wrapped in orange from Touya, the blue one from Eriol, and the small wooden box from dad. 

~Dad

"Cool!  Lots of gifts!" Sakura said as she took the small wooden box.  Inside were a picture of Nadeshiko, and a small bouquet of Nadeshiko flowers, and a locket.  A note at the bottom.  Tears formed as she carefully took out the note and read it.

Dear Sakura,

I hope you are having a wonderful 21st birthday!  This was meant for this day and I hope you enjoy your birthday as much as you can!  I love you so much!

Love you so much, Mom

Sakura sniffed and put everything in the box and took out the box with blue wrapping from Eriol.  Inside was a book.  Inside were diary entries written by Clow Reed.  'This will be interesting to read!'  Sakura thought setting the book down and putting the box on the floor.  Taking out the orange box, she unwrapped it.  It was a pink box with her name on top and note inside.  

_~To keep all your treasures and keepsakes and special things.  Touya._

Sakura smiled and took out the last box, from Syaoran.  Seven different things were inside.

_~For each year missed.  Sorry!  Syaoran_

She smiled taking the first item.  It was a locket.  Inside were a picture of Syaoran and a picture of her and him when they were on a date and Tomoyo had secretly taken it.  She put it on; it went perfect with her dress.  Taking the next one it was a novel.  'Something to read!' she thought.  Some make-up, jewellery set, a CD, a book to help her with her magic and a small brown statuette.   She looked at it funny and saw a small button on the bottom.  She pushed it and a light shone out.  A 3-D image on Syaoran appeared on the floor.  

"Wow!  That's so cool!  And he looks so cute!" Sakura squealed looking at the image of Syaoran.

"I can hear you, you know!" Syaoran spoke.  Sakura jumped back surprised. 

He laughed.  "It's something I learned from that book I have you!  Where I am right now I am also holding a statuette like yours.  When you pressed the button, it glowed and I also pushed the button.  So I can speak to you!  I can also see you!"  He said.  Sakura blushed and looked down at herself.  She was wearing the dress, the locket, the earrings, and the clip in her hair.  

"Don't worry, you look beautiful!" Syaoran spoke.  Sakura blushed a deeper red and kneeled down next to the image. 

"So where are you right now?" 

"Can't tell you…" 

"Why?"

"Because you'll know later."

"OK! Fine…" Sakura smiled.

"So how was school?" Syaoran asked.

"Pretty boring.  I took cheerleading all through high school to.  Did university to.  But I may go back.  I'm not sure what to do right now!" Sakura said.

'She could come with me!' Syaoran thought with a smile.  "I have to go.  I'll talk to you soon!  Keep this!  Miss you!  Bye!" Syaoran said before disappearing. Sakura smiled.  It was definitely her best birthday!

Cleaning up the garbage from the boxes and wrapping she went to her room and put her new gifts on her desk and then picked up the novel and walked down to the living room.

It was a plain cover with no title and no author.  It was a mix of a pink and green design.  She shrugged and opened it up and started to read.  Right away she knew what it was.

Starting from fourth grade when Syaoran Li had first showed up.  Written in 3rd person, it talked all the way from when he came to when he told her he loved her.  After the Void Card, what each of them did after he left and then at the end it had lots of blank pages.

"How come there blaaaa…" Sakura stopped, dropped the book and rolled over.  (LOL!  JK!)

"How come there are blank pages?" Sakura wondered aloud. 

"Because our life's aren't over!" a voice said.  A green comforting aura surrounded the room and walked closer to her.  Dropping the book she whirled around.  Syaoran stood there smirking.  Wearing jeans, a green forest t-shirt and a jean jacket.  (LOL!) 

"Syaoran…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you!" She threw her arms around him giving him a big hug.

"How come it says stuff while you were in Japan and I was here?   It's not like people now what I'm ALWAYS doing!" Sakura said.

"It's a magical book! It has spell on it and it writes down everything we do and say." Syaoran said.

"**_Everything_**!?!?!" Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Syaoran said.  Sakura shrugged it off and smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure!"  Sakura said.  The two left and walked through the park and stopped for lunch, since Syaoran didn't have any.  Soon, it was dark and they headed home.

"So, your family has no clue that you're here!" Sakura laughed as she took some plates down from a cupboard.  Syaoran pouring some drinks and Sakura served spaghetti.  The two sat down.

"Nope…no one…well Meilin knows, but I know she won't tell…" Syaoran said eating.

"That's good!" Sakura smiled eating.  

"Sooooo…who's Jamie?" Syaoran smirked.  Sakura blushed wide-eyed.  

"How…how…much did…you read?" Sakura stammered.

"Oh just the part where you met him, and that you went to a party and how you two…"

"OK OK!  He's not even my friend anymore.  Did you read all of that part?" 

"No, that's why I asked."

"Well, he did something and I'll never trust him again, I'm sorry, but he was there…and you weren't and I didn't know what to do and he helped me and we went out...only a couple times…"  Sakura said putting there dishes in the sink.

"It's ok, I went out with this girl and found she was cheating on me for some other idiot on the soccer team."  Syaoran laughed.  "But I knew, that since that experience we were meant to be together, I always knew.  That's why I came back." Syaoran whispered putting his arms around her small waist.  She blushed and gave him a hug.

"By the way! Happy Birthday!" Syaoran smiled and gave her a kiss.  She smiled and whispered a 'thank-you'.  

"Ashiteru Syaoran." Sakura whispered.

"Ashiteru Cherry Blossom!" Syaoran whispered before the two embraced in another kiss.

"KAWAII!!!" said high-pitched voices from the door.

"GAKI!" said two male voices.  

Syaoran and Sakura whirled around and saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Spinel Sun, Nakura, Syaoran's sisters, Yelen, Yukito, Fujiitaka, and a steaming Touya. 

"Tomoyo!  I thought you were out of town!  Eriol! I thought you; Kero, Spinel Sun and Nakura were in England!  Yukito! Didn't you go with Touya and dad?  Why are you home early?"  Sakura said really fast.  She then turned and bowed to Yelen.  "Welcome to Japan!" Sakura smiled.  Everyone fell over anime style or sweat dropped.  

"Me and mom had gone to England!  When I told Eriol that you were alone, we **all** decided that we should come back and make sure you were okay and got out gifts!  Which you have!  And you look awesome, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed.  Sakura smiled and said thank you.

"We are home early because there were lots of people to help us!  And a good thing we did!" Touya said glaring at Syaoran who only smiled.  

"We came because we knew what was happening!"  Yelen said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" the four sisters said glomping Sakura.  She smiled.  

Sakura smiled and went and stood by Syaoran.  

"So my cute little descendant, glad to be back?" Eriol smirked standing with them.  Fujiitaka had brought home some snacks and cake so everyone was having a little birthday party.

Syaoran flinched and growled.  "Yeah!  BUT DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Syaoran yelled.

"Calm down!" Sakura said kissing him.  The four stood to the side talking.  Tomoyo was commenting on how the dress looked really good on Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol exchanging insults.

'Life is great!' Sakura smiled warmly and turned to Syaoran to calm him down.

SL:  YAY! ALL DONE!!!!  YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!  REJOICE!  LOLZ…Anywayz, I g2g.  I have Math homework and I wanna play a computer game!  Thanx, R/R and keep reading!  

~Princess Sarah


End file.
